prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC08
is the 8th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 8th episode of Glitter Force, and the 397th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Glitter Switchers!". Synopsis After finding a strange pair of rings, Miyuki and Candy suddenly find themselves in each others bodies. Things only get worse after they have a disagreement. Summary One day, Miyuki is running to school when Candy, who is in her school bag, spots a couple of "shooting stars" which have fallen somewhere nearby. Going to investigate, Miyuki and Candy find a pair of couple rings that suddenly attach themselves to Miyuki and Candy, causing them to switch bodies. Just then, Akane, passing by on her way to school, spots the two and they try to greet her after she calls out to them. To their shock, they realize their voices haven't come out of their own bodies- causing them to find out they switched. Meanwhile, at Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is in the middle of searching for her magic rings, which she calls the "irekawa~ru" or "swa~pping places". Akaoni admits that he found the rings on the table, but he sneezed, causing them to be blown away. Enraged, Majorina rushes out into the human world to look for her rings. At school, the girls appear skeptical after being told what happened, until Candy shows how she is able to move Miyuki's ears like her own to prove that she was really her. Reika suggests that they try removing the rings to swap back but they are too strongly attached to them to come off. Yayoi then suggests using the Ring Decor to negate the magic, but it has no effect. With no choice and time running low, the girls decide that for the time being Candy will just have to take Miyuki's place. While Candy is excited and eager to do her best, Miyuki is not so sure if Candy can be trusted. During their first class, English, the teacher, Miss Sasaki, gives the class a pop quiz. Extremely worried, Miyuki pops out from under the table to check on Candy, and is almost caught when Miss Sasaki sees her moving on her own. Luckily, Nao and Reika quickly divert attention back to the test, which Candy ruins by drawing a picture of herself all over Miyuki's test paper and earning her a scolding in the staff room after class in order to explain herself. During Japanese, Miyuki is called to read a passage from their textbook. Miyuki tries to get Candy to repeat after her, but Candy keeps adding comments after each sentence, arousing the teacher's suspicion. She ask her why she keeps adding "kuru" after each sentence and Yayoi covers for her, suggesting that Miyuki was trying to say she felt awful (kurushii). Concerned, the teacher tells Miyuki to go to the infirmary. Miyuki's friends continue to try to cover up for her. During social studies, Candy drew a picture of Märchenland's palace on the board when called out to solve a problem. This time Nao and Reika cover up for her, but Candy continues her uncharacteristic behavior throughout the remainder of the school day. Wreaking havoc in science, home economics, and gym class, she wears the other girls out as they tried to keep her out of trouble repeatedly. At the end of the day, the girls were gathered at the rooftop, exhausted after chasing Candy the entire time. Just then, Candy appears with a test paper that has a zero on it, along with a stack of extra-homework, causing Miyuki to angrily start screaming at her for making a mess of things. Candy is distraught by this, unable to understand why she's so angry and runs away from them. Somewhere in town, Majorina is at a police station, filing a report for her lost rings. Confused at her answers about being from the Bad End Kingdom and having made magical rings, the officer thinks she is a novelist. Just then, Candy runs past the station, and Majorina spots one of the missing rings, so she gives chase. Candy, now sulking at the town's communal playground, sees some children and decides to join them in their games. Meanwhile, Miyuki and the other girls can't find Candy, and Miyuki realizes that though Candy had made a mess of things, she was actually trying her best. Feeling regret for yelling at Candy, she becomes determined to find Candy and apologize. At the end of the day, Candy is left alone at the playground as all the children leave to go home. There, she gets cornered by Majorina, who creates a Bad End space and steals everyone's happiness. Finding Miyuki's Smile Pact, Candy tries to transform but fails. Just then, though, the other girls show up and transform to fight. Majorina creates a rocking horse Akanbe to battle. Although small, the Akanbe is quick and nimble, easily defeating the four Cures and trapping them in giant metal springs. Majorina then explains that Miyuki and Candy can never take off the magic rings without the remedy, a medicine which she calls the "motonimodo~ru" or "swi~tching back". The Akanbe moves to attack, but Miyuki's strong wish to protect Candy's happiness causes her Smile Pact to glow. With that, she is able to transform into Cure Candy. Cure Candy, with her long agile ears and fast speed, is able to defeat the Akanbe easily. In the midst of battle, the Cures manage to snatch the remedy medicine from Majorina, and Cure Candy purifies the Akanbe with Happy Shower. The Cures gained their eighth Cure Decor, the Sakura Decor, and with the remedy medicine, Candy and Miyuki successfully return to their original bodies and happily celebrate. Major Events *Cure Candy's transformation and Happy Shower are shown. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Candy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akaoni *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *The Policeman Trivia *The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cures. *This is the second time that the Cures has swapped bodies with one of the Mascots. The first time was in Fresh Pretty Cure! when Yamabuki Inori accidentally has her body swapped with Tarte's body. **In fact, with regards to transformation, the opposite happens. In Fresh Pretty Cure!, Tarte transforms in Inori's body, while in this episode, Miyuki transforms in Candy's body. Despite this, Inori (in Tarte's body) is shown transforming into a Pretty Cure; however, it's only in Momozono Love and Aono Miki's imagination. *When Miyuki and Candy swap bodies, their hairstyles also switch, with Miyuki's hair styled in round buns and Candy's ears curling into Miyuki's trademark cone-roll style. Candy's red cheeks were also switched onto Miyuki's face. *The morning news programme Akaoni was watching is based on a real-life morning news programme, TV Asahi's Morning Bird, hosted by newscasters Akae Tamao and Hatori Shinichi. **Coincidentally, Akae Tamao also voices Sakagami Ayumi's mother in movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. *The passage Miyuki was supposed to read out loud in class is an excerpt from novel . http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Am_a_Cat *The scenes where Majorina introduces her inventions are similar to a scene from the Nerunerunerune commercials, a famous Internet meme in Japan. *Majorina does not like to be called "old" or "granny". *During Happy Shower, Cure Candy uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. Edits in Glitter Force *The opening theme is kept as normal instead of including footage from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. *Name changes: **The magic rings are renamed Ring-a-Dings. **A kid leaving the playground, originally named Narumi, is renamed Jennifer. **The antidote potion is renamed Backwards Potion Motion. **Cure Candy is renamed Glitter Candy. *The newscast the Bad End Generals are listening to, originally unspecified, concludes a story about garbage and starts to tackle a hoax about twin shooting stars. **In the dub, the male newscaster is named Lance, a name he shares with one of the mascots in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/''Glitter Force Doki Doki''. *The text Candy reads is changed to "It was a dark and stormy night, in a city with no name..." **In the original, as she reads, Candy protests that she isn't a cat and that she does have a name. In the dub, Candy instead says that it's a nice and sunny day and suggests that they name the city Candytown. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!